


Four Months Later

by The__Squealer



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after the observer invade, the world is darker and Olivia is forced to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months Later

It’d been four months since they’d lost Etta, since the invasion, two and a half since Olivia decided she couldn’t continue the search, since her and Peter basically separated.  
Olivia had thrown herself into her work, spending hours at a time behind her desk at fringe division, speaking to survivors, witnesses, anyone who could possibly help them find the answers they were looking for. Peter would call her once a week, giving her updates that offered her little comfort, she knew he would never stop searching for Etta, it just wasn’t who he was, wasn’t something he was capable of doing. She’d known for a long time that the chances of finding the their daughter the way the wanted, needed to find her, she had the strongest feeling that her child was dead and that was not something she would be able to handle seeing.  
As the months went by things only got worse, people began to give up hope that they were able to defeat the observers, every day Olivia heard of more and more people going over to their side, becoming loyalists. She knew that Walter had a plan, though she knew the odds were possibly very slim she couldn’t allow herself to give up. It’s how she’d found herself trying to find a way out of New York and back to Boston without being spotted, she’d been sent by Walter to find something of great importance to the plan though from looking at the device she couldn’t exactly see how it could actually help them with their plan.  
The streets were all but deserted, a few observers and loyalists walking around, controlling the natives as they had recently began to call them. They’d put the 7pm curfew in place two weeks ago, most people were quick to follow it, those who didn’t were used as an example as they were wiped or killed publically.  
It was a half hour until curfew when she was stopped by an observer, she knew then that if she were caught that’d be it; she’d never get the piece back to Walter. Olivia tried the best she could to stop him from reading her, something that she somehow managed to do for a couple of moments before he got into her mind, pulling her thoughts from her.  
As they observer was distracted but what was on her mind, she tried keeping them focused on her job and the unopened bottle of whiskey waiting for her at home as she quickly turned away and ran, pulling her phone out as she did. She hit speed dial on the number for the lab, knowing there was very little chance that Peter would answer.  
“Walter! I’ve been spotted; I don’t think I’m going to make it back.” She spoke quickly as she ran, only half listening to the elderly Bishops rambling. She stopped quickly as an observer materialised down the street, she was stuck in the middle, more beginning to surround her.  
“Tell Peter I love him.” Olivia said to Walter before hanging up the phone. With the device in her hand, she quickly closed her eyes, hitting the button to release the gas, her thoughts on the last time she’d seen her daughter happy, the small girl playing in the field of dandelions. Her mind remained there, the last day her family spent together as the gas turned into the hard amber, encasing her in the memories of what used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I wrote really quickly, I'm not really sure how it ended up where it did. I apologise if it makes no sense.


End file.
